Killers
by Panda musume
Summary: They were killers. Insanity was killing him. Emptiness killed her. They only have each other now. Kamunobu Rated T with hints of lemon, kinda an AU


A/N: requested fic by ShikiUploadz

Hope u like it ShikiUploadz

Kinda an AU

Vague shots of lemon. Vague

The line breaks in between r 4 separating the different time periods

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Pairing: Kamunobu

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Killers<p>

.

.

.

Red flowers bloomed over the course of the battle field. The smell of iron and blood mixed with the already polluted air.

Beautiful.

A slash, and empty red eyes.

More flowers bloomed.

A bullet and a smile.

It shot right through the head.

Their job was done, and it was time to go back.

The two flicked their weapons, getting the blood off in the process.

They were killers.

And they understood that.

* * *

><p>It was raining blood.<p>

He killed them.

Her parents.

And she just stood there. But she wasn't afraid of being killed. She was, or used to be, more afraid of not having any emotion at all. Seeing her parents bleeding to death, and the only thing she could feel was nothing.

Nothing.

She watched him walk over to her. Not bothering to put up a fight, even though she was very skilled.

She didn't find any interest in living in a world that was dead to her.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. Blood from his face dripped into her wet clothes, dying it a red that she thought was beautiful. "Are you scared?"

"Why should I be?"

He just smiles, but he's amused. "Then are you planning on getting revenge?"

"Why would I?"

It was a strange question to her. It was her parents' decision to risk their lives to save her. But she wasn't tied down to their decision.

She chose to die.

His smile widens and he opens his eyes. A dull blue, kind of a sad color, but it had a strangely interested glint in between. And there was always the strange glint that wasn't supposed to be there. A glint that would never be suited for an ordinary person. It was that time she understood. Yes.

He was a _killer_.

And she didn't care.

His eyes made her think about her parakeet that died when she was five. Fighting to its last breath to stay alive, and the light in its already black eyes turned dull. It was giving up. And she watched them grow dimmer that day.

She raised her arms up and touched his face. It was warm. He was _alive. _But that was boring to her. He had the same dull eyes. Dead eyes like hers. _Almost _like hers. And she wanted to try something. Maybe that's why she brought her lips to his and kissed him.

He whistled.

"Hooo, are you that desperate?" The amusement in his face was gone. Only a plain smile remained.

"No." She uttered monotonously. She saw the glint in his eye return.

"Then what are you doing?" It seemed like he was amused, and he wanted to be interested. So she will interest him.

"Experimenting." She deadpanned. As if she was holding a normal conversation with a friend. As if her parents never died in the first place.

"Why?" His voice was light. As if he didn't just kill the two people lying on the floor.

.

.

.

"Because you look like you're about to go crazy." Her voice was emotionless. It was stated as a fact. The man standing in front of her. He was different from her. He was on the border of sanity. No matter how calm his expression seemed to be, she knew that he was fighting.

And she knew he was losing.

Because she knew that her dull red eyes went through the same thing before.

Kissing him was something out of instinct. It was what her mother did to her to calm her down. Every time she got hurt. Every time she got a nightmare. Every time when she felt like she couldn't feel anything at all, and would just crawl into a corner and rock herself back and forth.

But her mother was dead.

And so was her father.

"Hmmm." He hummed, all while putting a hand on her head and patting it. She didn't respond. "Then do you want to try my experiment?" He held out his hand, a challenging glint in his eye. So far she had never seen his smile turn into anything else, so his eyes were the only evidence of whatever human emotion he had, as hard as it was for even her to spot.

Her expression didn't change, but her eyes did a small shimmer of excitement, which to other people, could be a trick of the light. But he noticed it. It was as clear as day to him.

She had the eyes of a bored hunter that had nothing.

No, she had the eyes of a _killer _that gained something.

Reaching out her own arms with sleeves that were stained with a beautiful red, she grabbed his hand and felt his fingers close around hers.

Now she can't escape anymore.

"I'm Kamui." He chirped.

She didn't flinch at the blood that he had on his hands. In fact, she welcomed it. The first bright color that was brought into her dark, dull, and boring world.

"Nobume."

* * *

><p>He kissed her roughly, pinning her to the wall. It had been a long mission, and slaughtering all those ronin left him craving for more. Damn Takasugi and his irrational demands.<p>

He needed her the most in times like these.

She pulls him out of insanity.

He pulls her out of emptiness.

They were killers.

And this was just an experiment.

Just an experiment.

Just an experiment.

Just an experiment that he started two years ago.

She interested him. She was similar to him, but different. Since then, he trained her, gave her donuts, kissed her, and kissed her so many more times. She already had the eyes of a killer, so she was a fast learner.

Too bad that she was a human.

But she was an exception.

She was the _only _exception.

For now.

And he knew that she could only depend on _him._

He kissed her again, this time bringing her to his bed in the middle of their heated session. She willingly complied by slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he slid her jacket off, revealing her petite shoulders and her white undershirt.

He still remembers the feeling of her kissing him that time. Quite a shock for him, although he didn't show it. To think that a woman like her would _kiss_ the infamous yato admiral of the Harusame. She interested him.

Her eyes looked empty, just like how his was about to be. Her few expressions made him want to learn more. Made him _want _more. Made him want to fight her head on. Made him want to make her say his name more when he was on top of her. Made him want to know. Made him want to keep her locked up in his cage. Made him want to lock her up and keep her to himself.

She was someone just like him. And for that reason, he can't let her go….yet. Her blank eyes drew him to her like a bee to a flower. Only his flower didn't have any nectar. And he would keep her with him until her nectar returned.

She was nothing to him.

Yes, of course.

She was nothing to him but something to distract him out of insanity.

The insanity of a _yato_.

And she understood that.

But how come he doesn't fight her?

He wonders that for a long time, but when he's brought out of his thoughts, they reach the climax.

His thoughts were pushed to the back of his head as he watched the woman under him panting, her expressionless face revealing nothing, but her red eyes produced a small hint of peace, and he let down his walls. And that was only when he was with her. He was the only one who knew her other few expressions. He was the only one who could pull her out of her empty world into his own crazy word.

She was the one who saved him from completely turning to insanity. She was the one who could bring a color other than red into his dark world. His crazy, bloody world that killed every last person that dared to approach it. And she was the only one who survived.

She was his.

His and his alone.

They were killers.

And they saved each other.

* * *

><p>They looked at each other, his eyes cold and wide as stone. Her eyes dull and empty.<p>

But her eyes had a small glint, although others would say that that would be nonexistent.

She was hurt badly.

He didn't have any wounds.

She didn't want to hurt him.

It was time to let go.

And she knew that. She could see it in his cold, cold eyes.

He was breaking.

Even when she thought that his insanity was gradually stopping, she only delayed it from happening. But she also subconsciously gave him the thing he wanted the most.

A fight.

Feeling fingers encircling her throat—

She didn't resist,

He tightened his hold on her—

Because she was his.

He squeezed—

His and his alone.

.

And she didn't want him to fall like the way she did.

.

.

"Kamui."

He didn't listen—

She brought her bloody hands up to his face. A subconscious act that was common between the both of them.

He ignored it-

"You…'re…..not….broken."

He stopped.

She watched him, waiting for the light in his eyes to return before sucking in the air around her. She felt her lungs breathe in the air greedily as she crumpled to the ground, a small sigh of relief caught in between her throat as blood threatened to come up.

But it didn't matter that she was coughing up blood.

It didn't matter that she couldn't move.

It didn't matter that she was severely wounded.

It didn't matter if she wasn't going to survive.

It didn't matter if she could barely breathe.

It didn't matter if she was going to be thrown away.

Because he was _safe_.

* * *

><p>Stupid.<p>

That was the only word that he could use to describe her as of now.

Stupid.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

But that wasn't true—

He watched as she opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings of the harusame medical ward before landing her concentration on him.

He was the stupid one—

The spark in her eyes was back, and his eyes relaxed.

He didn't know what he had until she was almost gone—

And the corners of her mouth slightly quirked up.

He was so stupid—

"Stupid." She said, monotonous tones lacing her voice. He lightly chuckled at that statement. But he wanted to hear her voice more than anything else right now.

He leaned in to kiss her—

She brought her arms out from under the white sheets, and brought her bandaged hands to his face.

So, so stupid—

She kissed him.

And he kissed her back.

"You're not broken."

"I know."

.

.

.

They were killers.

And they loved each other.

* * *

><p>AN: Forgive me 4 the oocness, nobume & kamui did act that way more than I would like them 2….

Anyways, hope u enjoyed it ShikiUploadz ^.^ It took quite a while cuz school started and all that stuff xD

Til next story~


End file.
